The Gloomiest of Weddings
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is a sort of 'what if' tale, projecting years into the future when our beloved characters are all grown up.


The Gloomiest of Weddings

Synopsis: Ruby and Skull Boy have grown up and at last realize that they are meant to be together. Iris and Misery look forward to the big day. Even Misery's relatives, Malaise and Malady (as well as the others) have come to celebrate 'the wedding of Gloomsville's century'.

Chapter 1-The Proposal

Skull Boy could remember when he finally got the courage to ask Ruby for her hand. It had been in a darling little Italian Chateau, Victorian themed and everything. The decor had been positively ghoulish; precisely Ruby's style. Skull Boy had been going over and over his speech for days now and it had only been with the help of Poe that he had been able to compose the 'perfect poem' for his only lady love. After all, they had been sweethearts since they were kids. Ruby was an especially patient woman, and she knew sooner or later, Skull Boy would confess to her. When he did, she mused, it would be memorable.

The day had been particularly gloomy. The moon had been bright and lumiescent. One could see it through the trees, which meant a good omen and exceptional luck. Skull Boy couldn't have felt more fortunate. By the end of the classic Italian meal, he read Poe's poem and then asked the all important question to his fair red-haired darling,

'Ruby, would you do me the honor of making me your husband ? I promise I'll do my best to continue making you the happiest girl in the world.', he vowed.

'I know you'll do so and so much more. My answer is an unequivocated 'yes' !', Ruby said. As before, like so many dates beforehand, they shared a passionate, candle-melting kiss. This one was a little more amorous than usual. Skull Boy had his mind on other events, honestly. He pondered about a family with Ruby. First things first, however. He was keenly aware of that. Ruby was the most important person in his life, and her needs were top priority.

Chapter 2-Planning

Iris had been much more energetic than usual having been chosen as one of Ruby's bridesmaids. She and Misery had been tickled pink about going dress shopping for her. The dress itself was one to die for. It was a spiderweb inspired dress with fishnet stockings underneath, a black garter accented by a crimson rose, platform shoes with black and white skull and crossbones. The V-neck really showed off her hourglass figure and the veil was composed of actual spiderwebs. It was held back by a heart and skullbones hairclip as well as a scarlet rose barette.

'Red and black are the theme colors for our wedding. Skullboy already knows but he hasn't seen this knockout dress yet !', Ruby stated.

'Wait until he does ! Hummana hummana.', Misery said, elbowing Ruby in the side, playfully. Iris giggled and smiled from ear to ear. She had never been a part of something so important before. It was difficult to keep from grinning. She had grown up over the years and knew when it was time to be serious and when it was acceptable to let her hair down and enjoy herself with friends. Though the wedding itself was serious, she could still have fun at the reception.

She was perfectly fine with following the rules. However, out of all of them combined, she still had the most energy of all of them. She would probably out-dance them when the reception actually occurred. At least, that is what she claimed she'd do.

Chapter 3-A Happy Ending

Before _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring_ played, Edgar, Allen and Poe escorted her down the aisle, joyous tears brimming in their eyes. They had never seen young Ruby look so radiant or exhuberant. Once Skullboy turned to meet her eyes, he felt a lump growing in his throat and found it difficult not to want to giggle uncontrollably.

Skullboy took his hands in his tenderly, stroking them lightly. He was blushing hotly, finding it hard to look directly into Ruby's eyes due to her beatific presense.

'I can't believe this is actually happening. It all feels like a dream.', she whispered to him. Mr. Mumbles was the one presiding over their wedding. No one had known that he even had a _license _to wed but apparently he had earned it taking an online course and it was perfectly legit.

Skullboy hadn't spoken the usual vows, he had written his own, just as Ruby had. Ruby couldn't get over the fact how ingenious and handsome he was, let alone his beauty and golden heart. She didn't know why he hadn't asked her to marry him earlier, but none of that really mattered. The only important thing now was how she felt with him and the elation they both shared. Just being with him and being supported by her friends was enough, and they both knew that intrinsically.

'You may now kiss your lovely lass.', Mumbles said, in his trademark brogue. Skullboy swept Ruby off her feet and kissed her, rather loudly. The resounding smacker echoed throughout the butresses of the ancient church before everyone began clamoring noisily. They were eager to begin the festivities, knowing that the meal had been catered by the finest cooks in town; Bone Appetite Catering.

The reception had been a blast thus far and Ruby _had _outdanced everyone just as she had foretold. The other guests and her friends couldn't keep up with what seemed to be her boundless energy. Yet even she was beginning to tucker out by the end of the day.

'One more slow dance with my love.', Skullboy offered as the band played the famous _Addam's Family Waltz_. It was darkly romantic and sensual. Skullboy even led her in a tango, which she was not expecting.

'Have you been going to Darker Murray dance classes ?', she asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

'Gee, I never thought it was that obvious. Very astute, Ruby my kitten.', he said, giving her nibbly little kisses. She felt her face grow hot again and longed to be alone with him so they could fully enjoy each others' company. That would have to wait until the honeymoon, she thought, but she knew she was more than capable of being patient. After all, this shindig was quite possibly the next best thing to Yamween every single year.

Chapter 4-Settling Down

The honeymoon on Moonlit Bay had been superb, even stellar. Their lovemaking had been non-stop since they had been together and that passion hadn't seemed to fizzle. Ruby had no idea that Skullboy kindled the most primeval desire in her but neither of them really minded the horizontal lambada every chance they could get at it.

In a matter of months, Ruby found herself pregnant, predictably. Skullboy was incredibly excited over becoming a dad for the first time and luckily Ruby had gently prodded him to build a nursery just in case this sort of thing were to occur. She was such a forward-thinker and incredibly prepared and for this he could thank her 10,000 times infinity once the little one came into the world healthy and with that otherwordly luminiscence.

It wasn't _one_ baby, but rather _two_ that Ruby was expecting once the ultrasound had revealed she was carrying twins. Skullboy nearly fainted at the news, but kept his composure. It would be more challenging to raise two infants at once but they would be able to do it together and maybe with a little help from their curteous friends.

Topaz was the first to be born and she had earned her name with her tightly kinked sparkling yellow-orange hair. Her brother, Skeletom, or just Tom for short, had been named after Skullboy's father. He learned that Tom was his earliest progenitor but unfortunately he had passed on and he never had the chance to meet him face to face. At least now his earliest ancestor would be remembered on this side of the veil.

Topaz and Tom _were_ quite the handfuls but they minded well. They learned quickly and they began to show their own apptitudes for different hobbies. Topaz was quite a bit like Ruby in her creativity and musical skill. She learned to play piano by ear with no difficulty. Tom, on the other hand, was more interested in inventions just like his dear old pop. He'd be helping dad in the laboratory making various whatsits and doodads that would invariably make life in Gloomsville better.

Chapter 5-The Noisiest of Babysitters

While Skullboy and Ruby were earning enough money to insure Topaz's and Tom's security (as well as the possibility of college and an IRA for their futures), Iris had been the one who was eager to be their babysitter. Granted the two _were _handfuls and they tended to get into mischief at times. However, her inexhaustible energy she could easily tire the two toddlers out in no time flat.

Topaz and Tom absolutely adored 'Auntie' Iris, but oftentimes, other neighbors would complain of her boisterous activities but that was what made her such a fun and frivolous 'Aunt'. Misery was a more laid-back sort of sitter. She tended to accidentally break things wherever she went, even moreso than the fraternal twins, but no one got hurt. In either instance, Topaz and Tom relished their time with 'Auntie' Misery. Both Iris and Misery themselves were pondering how life would be with kids but they were satisfied with being single, career-driven women with enough money to keep themselves afloat in an economy that was ever so slowly and slightly improving.

It was simply a joy to see everything beginning to fit together perfectly and the toddlers begin to stretch out as they grew. They still adored Iris and Misery and rocked out to Frank and Len's riffs whenever the siamese twins were around touring in their new band, 'Stitches', of which they were lead guitarists and singers. Thus far 'Stitches' was doing ghoulishly well for themselves and all due to Ruby's requests at parties that they hosted and cheering for them the loudest on their local concerts. Due to the 'Stiches' popularity, more and more people were beginning to convert Gloomsville into a hustling, bustling town, but that was just what Ruby wanted for her little ones and their little ones too, when the time was right for them to actually have families.

Epilogue

Topaz and Tom grew taller every day, nearly towering over their mom and dad. Despite their advantage in height, the siblings respected their parents and 'Aunts' and 'Uncles' to the utmost degree. Even Mr. Mumbles had become a surrogate grandfather, having outlived more than half the residents of Gloomsville itself. Neither Ruby nor Skullboy knew what Topaz and Tom would become, but watching them figure out the world around them was exceedingly entertaining (and at times daunting). The two of them had shaped up to be quite the tremendous set of parents, lovers and friends. Their love had only continued to grow as their children started to set out on their own adventures, making new friends and discoveries as they became older and wiser. They only continued to remind their parents and extended family that each day was a new opportunity to explore and learn, teach or even both, and that no matter what came hurtling their way that every day was another encounter with a potential friend.

The End


End file.
